Ieyasu Uchiha
Ieyasu Uchiha(家康砂隠, Uchiha Ieyasu) is one of the few remaining shinobi of descent. Despite corrupted origins, he lives a life of honor. Background T'was during a fateful evening that Ieyasu was conceived. A man by the name Masashi wandered about the slumbering desert heavily inebriated and fell upon a helpless woman. A full term later, the victim bore the Uchiha's son, ignorant of the sire's identity. To him, the name Ieyasu Suna was given, a testament to the woman's position within the Kazekage's household, and he was raised a ninja of the sand. The childhood years were as expected: horrible. The Villagers knew full well that the child's origins were horrid and their distaste led to malicious acts commited in the Academy. Angry. Hurt. Confused. The boy's temper flared in the sparring circle one afternoon and the crimson eyes found their new heir. When news of this event reached the Kazekage's ears, he set the boy apart from the academy's hopefuls. Instead, he personally saw to his training, hoping to turn him into a failsafe should Shukaku run rampant once again. He endured the most rigorous forms of training, excrutiating modes of torment, and all other tribulations throughout the years. Ultimately, he was promoted to the rank of Jonin at age ten and served the Hidden Sand faithfully until the events of the Konoha Chunin Examinations. He was chosen to assist in the invasion of Konoha in a commanding position, poised to attack the region closest to the arena. Of course, he bore witness to the contest of strengths between Sasuke Uchiha and his comrade Gaara. The realization that he was not alone in the world struck him with doubt, and instead of leading the attacking forces, he defected on the spot; minutely sabotaging the invasion as best he could through uses of illusions. Thus began his search for answers. Ultimately, he discovered the gravesite of his grandfather which, like the tablet hidden within the Uchiha Clan home, could only be read with their unique eyes. It detailed the location of his Grand Scroll; the knowledge that Ieyasu so despirately sought. Within he discovered the inner workings of the and a final word from Hideyoshi, addressed to Ieyasu. He explained who Masashi was an exactly how warped he had become, how his mother had been subjected to the most horrid of acts and only through her benevolence did he live. The truth enraged him and shattered his heart, for his mother had sacrificed her honor in order to keep him alive. The pain he felt for his mother, the guilt of his own existence, and the loathing of his sire burned his soul with such intensity that his tears soon turned to blood; the Mangekyou had awakened. His purpose from thenceforth was simple. To eradicate the sire who horrifically abused his mother and claim his eyes, and from there to live out his days attempting to atone for the crime of living through acts of benevolence. Personality Ieyasu has been described as a soft-spoken gentleman. He treats everyone he encounters with respect and carries himself with a dignified air; despite his horrid origins. He is especially loving to his mother and the select few he has selected as friends, swearing to make the ultimate sacrifice if it assures their safety. On the other hand, he is a demon on the field of battle and an envoy of destruction to those who have wronged the few he cares for; especially his sire. Appearance Ieyasu takes after his father in terms of appearance; tall, fair-skinned, and a head of dark hair which he has elected to wear long and untamed. His attire consists of standard jonin gear; a tactical vest, dark leggings, and open-toed sandals. During downtime, he garbs a simple robe and clogs. Abilities Category:Deletion Please.